


Кто научился умирать

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Несколько раз, когда Локи умирал, и один раз, когда решил избавиться от иллюзий





	Кто научился умирать

Когда Локи умирал в первый раз, он почти не успел ничего увидеть и запомнить, кроме злобной и довольной усмешки им же убитого Лафея, очнувшись уже захваченным воинственным племенем читаури. Времени для раздумий над странными посмертными видениями у него не было: надо было пытаться избежать очередного неприятного умертвления.

Когда Локи умирал во второй раз, смерть обхватила его очень крепко и держала в своих хладных объятиях до самого появления довольно хохочущего Лафея, издевательски корчащего рожи в передразнивании горюющего по убитому брату Тора. Расчувствовавшийся от непривычного проявления братских эмоций в свой адрес и только очнувшийся на другой стороне Локи не был расположен к общению со своим убиенным им же отцом.

— И это всё? — Локи судорожно ощупывал себя, с удовольствием чувствуя, что цел и здоров.

— А ты как думаешь? — Лафей внимательно оглядел его, пристально вглядываясь в глаза. — Ты всё ещё йотун, мой сын и наследник. Йотунхейму нужен законный царь и сильный правитель.

— Довольно, — Локи замотал отрицательно головой, поднимая перед собой руки в защитном жесте. — Это всего лишь слова. Я — твой ублюдок. Не забыл, отец?

Так они и провели то недолгое время, отведённое им двоим, в перепалках и ругани, поминая всё то хорошее, что они принесли друг другу, проклиная и славя Одина и всю асгардскую приёмную семью Локи.

— Кстати, а не сдох ты только благодаря моей крови, ублюдочный ты засранец, — проворчал Лафей Локи напоследок перед тем, как тот очнулся, всё ещё злой и сердитый от незапланированного свидания с родным отцом.

Размышлять об этой очередной встрече Локи совсем не хотелось, да и умирать ближайшие четыре тысячи лет он не собирался, поэтому принялся увлечённо править Асгардом. «Хватит с меня отцовского комплекса, так и с ума сойти недолго», — решил про себя Локи, отправляя Одина подальше в Мидгард, а заодно заказывая золотую статую себя любимого в парадном облачении и шлеме с гордо вздёрнутыми рогами. Психологическое состояние населения от наличия посмертного памятника любимого отпрыска Одина лишь улучшилось, а развитие мидгардского лицедейства под названием «театр» ещё более усилило локицентрические настроения в обществе.

Когда Локи умирал в третий раз, сжатый и сломанный грубой силой Таноса, то Лафей уже ждал его. Без усмешки или гнева он наблюдал, как, дрожа и откашливаясь, Локи тёр себя по шее, не веря и не понимая, что боли больше нет, и его мучения закончились.

— Пора, мой сын. Я не смогу более возвращать тебя, — Локи с удивлением заметил, как истончился лик его отца по крови, словно став бесплотным, а голос Лафея зазвучал тихо и бессильно. — Безумный титан уничтожает половину всего живущего, что коснётся и Йотунхейма. Мне неоткуда будет больше черпать сил для тебя.

— О чём ты?

— Вернись в ледяной край, Локи. Как йотун, ты почувствуешь, что наш мир питает тебя гораздо сильнее любой асгардский магии, — Лафей говорил всё тише, захлебываясь и растворяясь. — Забудь о ненависти, как я забыл, и прими, что Всеотец всегда тебе желал, как понял и принял я сам так поздно.

— Объединить наши миры? — Локи задумчиво опустил голову и, подняв её, уже не застал Лафея, оказавшись в полной пустоте.

***

Вернуться в мир, что всегда пугал его, который он пытался уничтожить, к существам, что своим видом и самим существованием повергали его в ужас? Локи замер, чувствуя, как манит и захватывает его эта пустота, а силы, так щедро отданные ему Лафеем, истекают из его бесплотного тела. «Довольно иллюзий, — торопясь, шепнул он сам себе, покрываясь ненавистной ему синевой с едва различимыми узорами, — статуя из векового льда будет тоже неплохо смотреться».


End file.
